¡Feliz cumpleaños Konoha!
by pame chan 42
Summary: El eterno verano acabó. Es 24 de Diciembre y entre regalos, Konoha recibirá el regalo que siempre deseó.


ShinHaru porque diablos se merecían un fic~.

Sip, esto es un ShinHaru, no un ShinKono/KonoShin, sorry. En lo personal esto lo escribí inspirada por el final del anime, que aunque siento que fue un final extremadamente feliz..., terminó bien, me gustó. -¡Aunque sigue la duda si era Haruka o Konoha! Eso si no se los perdono... XD-

Espero les guste, como siempre es una historia gay XD. Aunque, con un poco de (¿)gore(?) al inicio.

*Se va volando maricamente*

* * *

Y de repente, el monstruo había engullido su ser; y Shintaro no sabía que hacer.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza llegó a su sentir y empezó a recordarlo **_todo_**. Esa no había sido la primera vez que ocurría, esa tragedia siempre pasaba. Una y otra vez el mundo tenían ese destino fatal; todas las personas que él conocía siempre terminaban muertos de la manera más horrible y despiadada.

Y sin darse cuenta, entonces el chico que poseía el cuerpo de Konoha atacó a su hermana. Fue un ataque certero y rápido, la tomó del cuello y apretó lo más fuerte que pudo, rompiéndole así la garganta mientras ella gritaba. Y empezó a hacer cosas igualmente horribles con los demás. Baleó a Kido, atravesó con un tubo de metal el estómago y garganta de Kano, tiró a Hibiya desde el último piso de un alto edificio. Y al final, entre los pocos que aún quedaban vivos, a él le atravesó el estómago con la mano.

Entonces, mientras se desangraba, pudo oír un grito desgarrador; era Mary, quien veía todo con una horrible mueca de dolor y miedo.

-Que empiece el juego, ¿no quiere verlos a todos de nuevo? Tienes poderes que ni te imaginas, es momento de usarlos. ¿No **_deseas_** recuperar a todos?

Mientras sangraba e intentaba no morirse por el dolor, Shintaro intentó gritarle a Mary que no lo hiciera, que se detuviera pues todo se volvería a repetir, y como las miles de veces anteriores, jamás habría un final feliz. Pero su voz resquebrajada jamás salió pues su garganta estaba totalmente destruida. No pudo articular ningún sonido y la joven reina de aquella pesadilla perdió el control.

Sin ninguna objeción se creó un nuevo mundo.

La terrible tragedia volvió a comenzar.

* * *

Despertó sin saber hacia donde iba ni de donde había venido. Su vida le pareció normal, aunque a la vez, sentía que era un dejavú.

No sabía cuantas veces había tenido los mismo exámenes. No recordaba como había sufrido las mismas situaciones, no imaginaba que todo lo había sufrido más de una vez. Y al final, llegó a un escenario diferente, pero parecido.

"El color rojo es el de los héroes." Le dijo a la joven cuando por fin la vio.

El mundo merecía un buen final, y eso los incluía a todos; no solo a vivos, si no también a los que habían dado sus almas en sacrificio. La chica empezó a llorar.

-Lo siento, pero, se me acaba el tiempo.-Le respondió otra persona, negándose a eliminar a quien poseía su cuerpo; después de todo, él siempre había estado destinado a padecer un final inminente.- No te pongas triste Shintaro-kun, si no, yo también me pondré triste.

Esta vez fue Shintaro quien lloró.

Y continuaron su lucha contra aquella serpiente que cumplía los más anhelados deseos.

_"Hay un final feliz" "No tengas miedo del futuro"_

Las palabras ablandaron el corazón del dolido monstruo que temía perderlo todo una vez más. Y entonces, todos juntos fueron a aquel _mundo interminable_. Mary se disponía a crear un mejor futuro.

-Él también tiene un deseo-pronunció por aquel joven que había poseído su cuerpo desde hacía dos años.

"Mi deseo es salvar a aquella niña"

Pronunció, y entonces cuando la serpiente notó el crudo juego sucio que le habían hecho; uno en el cual al poseer su cuerpo y darle vida a aquella niña, el deseo se cumpliría y él desaparecería; empezó a gritar, pues había perdido de manera estúpida. Así fue como entre gritos el monstruo se vio forzado a cumplir, obligado por su naturaleza servil. Desapareciendo de la faz del mundo.

_El interminable verano había acabado._

* * *

**_24 de Diciembre_**

-Wow, ¡me preguntó que me habrá regalado Ene!-pronunció emocionado.

-Vamos, ¡ábrelo!-gritó la chica entusiasmada, viéndose como la antigua Takane, pero ahora con un poco más de energía y humor gracias a sus idas y venidas al computador.

-¡Wow, es la nueva versión de nuestro último videojuego!-gritó emocionado.

-Sí, salió ayer, y mira, incluso yo tengo uno~.- Le mostró el mismo CD.-Feliz cumpleaños Konoha.- Pronunció mientras él le abrasaba sorpresivamente, haciendo que se sonrojara. Detrás de ambos aparecían Kano y a Mary quienes peleaban por ser el siguiente en darle un regalo a Konoha. Sus regalos respectivos iba a ser "el mejor".

Todos hacían fila para regalarle cosas. Le habían hecho una fiesta sorpresa a Konoha, que aunque podía verse un poco como él, no tenía sus memorias; solo recordaba lo que le pasó antes de morir. "Aquello" que vió su otro yo le era algo desconocido a Haruka.

La fiesta se llevaba a cabo en la que fue la base del Mekakushi-dan; y claro, ya no existía tal grupo pues todos al volver al mundo real perdieron sus poderes, pero aún así se reunían cada cierto tiempo para reírse y pasar el rato cuanto podían. A pesar de haberse separado, a todos les quedaban los recuerdos y las risas, además de saber de que por suerte no se habían alejado jamás.

El sonido del timbre se oyó.

-¡Buenas tardes!-gritó emocionada Ayano al llegar. -Miren a quien traigo~-dijo mientras tras ella aparecían su sobrina, Hiyori, y el niño que la acompañaba, Hibiya.

-¡F-feliz cumpleaños, Konoha-sama!-pronunció la más pequeña algo sonrojada mientras se le acercaba al chico y le mostraba una caja rosada bellamente decorada.

-Oh, gracias Hiyori...-respondió apenas recordando a la menor pues ella no lo había conocido a él, si no que había conocido a su "otro yo".

-Ábrelo-pronunció.

-Jaja, ok...

La chica le había regalado un peluche, el cual irónicamente había sido confeccionado por Hibiya a petición de ella. El joven con el tatuaje en la mejilla se alegró y se sintió nostálgico al ver el regalo. Era un peluche de Konoha, el Konoha que todos ellos conocieron. Tenía el cabello blanco y aquella ropa que él había diseñado para aquel videojuego de antaño. Se sintió algo triste pues creía que "Konoha" era el que merecía todo aquello. Se había merecido tener un cumpleaños, una vida, ser feliz, aunque solo hubiera sido un alma que habitaba su cuerpo cumpliendo su deseo, se lo merecía.

Y aunque lo sentía dentro suyo de alguna manera, pues tenía muchas de sus características, a la vez sentía que aquel chico no estaba.

-Gracias-pronunció con una nostálgica, pero sincera sonrisa.

Luego de aquello Hibiya se le acercó y le dio un muy pequeño llavero de tricératop. Haruka sonrió como nadie.

-Y mi regalo es...-pronunció Kido con una no tan típica sonrisa varios minutos después. Estaba orgullosa de lo que había hecho.- Feliz cumpleaños Kokonose-dijo mientras mostraba la mesa la cual tenía todos los cubiertos en orden, y un muy gran y delicioso pavo en el medio, además de papas, ensalada y demás por todos lados. Haruka sonrió y un gran brillo nació en sus ojos.

-Ahhhh ¡g-gracias Kido-san!-dijo al ver todo el gran banquete.

-Bueno, no es nada...-posó y se sintió orgullosa. Aquel banquete había sido su obra maestra en cuanto a cenas grandes y familiares. Había superado su cena del 15 de Agosto incluso.

-Vamos Kido, tú sabes que yo y Seto ayudamos~. - De repente habló un joven de baja estatura y de cabello rubio.- ¿Oh no, Seto?

-Jaja, bueno... yo compré y puse el dinero, Kano ayudó a cargar con todo pues era muy pesado. Aunque no fue de mucha ayuda que digamos... , y claro, Kido se encargó de todo lo demás. Supongo que es un regalo de parte de los tres entonces... jeje.- Dijo excusándose pues por hacer las compras no había tenido ni tiempo ni dinero para comprarle algún regalo.

-Jaja, gracias a todos.-Dijo feliz Konoha, amando como nadie su regalo.

Todo se sentaron en la estrecha mesa e intentaron acomodarse lo mejor posible.

-Ahhh vieja, ¡estás tomando todo el espacio!

-¡Ah! ¡que no soy vieja! ¡Y tampoco estoy gorda!

Definitivamente no cabían.

Haruka empezó a reír hasta que notó que alguien faltaba; y no era cualquier persona, era una de las personas más importantes para él.

-Umh.. me disculpan un momento, tengo que hacer un llamada.-se excusó.

"Ok"

"Claro"

"No te tardes"

Fue lo recibido por parte de los otros.

Buscó por entre los cuartos preguntándose donde estaría aquel joven hasta que por fin lo encontró. Estaba sentado en una de las camas, mirando su celular, con un audífono en su oído, oyendo música según dedujo.

Haruka sonrió al verlo, sus mejillas se tornaron algo rojizas y su corazón latió con fuerza, pero esta vez no tenía ningún miedo de aquello.

-Shintaro-kun-pronunció.

-¿Ah?-Alzó la cabeza y miró de frente a sus negros ojos. -Har... Konoha.- Respondió.

-Jeje, sabes que no importa, puedes llamarme Haruka si deseas.-Él era el único al que podía permitirle aquello, amaba como pronunciaba su nombre.

-No te preocupes, tú dijiste que querías llamarte Konoha, tal como Takane, Ene. Lo haré aunque me cueste.-Le respondió de manera neutral. Y vaya que le costaba pues había conocido bien a Konoha, pero se quería esforzar por hacer feliz a su amigo.

-Gracias.

-Sí. No hay necesidad que digas eso.

Konoha no supo que más decir. Se produjo un ligero silencio mientras se miraban.

-Hey, todos esperan.- Hubo de nuevo una corta pausa.- Ya sabes, no estás solo Shintaro, ven-le dijo extendiendo su mano de manera tímida. No quería que el chico se aislara como muchas otras veces. Todos los esperaban después de todo.

Shintaro solo lo miró algo sorprendido. El chico siempre había sido así, continuaba siendo muy amable.

-Sí, eso lo sé.- Se paró de la cama e ignoró su mano con un sonrojo. Caminó con algo de molestia, pero sonriendo a la vez, hasta salir del cuarto.

"Jaja, Shintaro-kun sigue siendo el mismo." Se dijo Konoha alegre.

Se quedó parado en la puerta del cuarto viendo como caminaba hasta que notó que había algo sobre su cabeza.

-¿Es muérdago?- Preguntó al ver la extraña decoración.

-¿Umh...?-Shintaro volteó.

En efecto, era aquella peculiar planta.

-Lo más probable es que Kano la haya colocado, ya sabes como es él.- le dijo sin sonar emocionado; se oía calmado.

-Sí, es alguien muy gracioso jeje-rió, pero sin moverse de donde estaba.

Hubo un corto silencio una vez más hasta que Shintaro se dispuso a irse. El de cabello claro lo llamó de repente.

-S-Shintaro-kun...- Dijo de manera pausada y con algo de nerviosismo por lo que le iba a pedir.

-¿Sí?-volteó, apagando definitivamente la música de su celular.

-Umh... Shintaro no me ha dado ningún regalo.

Shintaro se sonrojo, era no era del todo correcto.

-Bueno, en realidad...- llevó su mano derecha atrás de su nuca.- Yo... hice algo, pero luego me di cuenta que era estúpido.- Pronunció.

-¿Estúpido?

-Así es, es que... c-compuse algo, y pensaba dártelo, pero luego me arrepentí.

-¡¿E-encerio?!-preguntó sintiéndose el más privilegiado de todos al saber que Shintaro le había compuesto algo. -¡¿Qué es?!

-Calma, no te emociones, no es la gran cosa. Son un conjunto de canciones, están inspiradas en aquello que nos pasó a todos. Es solo música.- Le dijo mientras le mostraba el celular donde tenía algunas de estas composiciones.

-Oh ¡Que genial!

-Cállate...-respondió avergonzado. Odiaba que alguien conocido oyera su música.

-Jaja, no sabía que a Shintaro le gustara componer música, la letra ha de ser genial.

-¡N-no es la gran cosa! Me gusta la música y... lo que nos pasó no es algo que uno pueda olvidar.- Pronunció.

-Me parece genial e interesante. ¡Si deseas publicarlo yo dibujaré algo! -gritó emocionado.

-¿En serio? Tampoco es la gran cosa Konoha.

-Suena divertido- Le dijo mientras ladeaba la cabeza y sonreía de manera dulce.

Shintaro seguía indeciso sobre si darle lo compuesto o no. Sabía que el chico fuera buena o mala la canción, le diría que era buena; aunque claro, su lado honesto le diría sus errores si es que había alguno. Tomó un poco de valor y de manera desinteresada, pero mostrando un gran sonrojo, se le acercó al chico más alto. Cogió sus audífonos y los colocó en sus oidos. Haruka se sonrojó al sentir el tacto y al tenerlo tan cerca. Sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, no importaba cuanto había esperado en el kagerou daze, quería ver a todos, a Takane, a Ayano, y entre ellos a Shintaro. Le costó entenderlo, pero luego de mucho comprendió que lo quería, y no solo como amigo, si no que de manera más intensa.

La música empezó a sonar. Dedujo que era una vocaloid la que cantaba pues la voz se oía algo robotizada.

Pasaron tres minutos hasta que la música paró.

-¿Y...?-preguntó nervioso, era la primera persona que criticaría su trabajo.

-¡Me encanta!-gritó.

-¿E-en cerio?

-¡Sí! Shintaro, ¡es genial!-gritó fuerte.

-Genial...-pronunció el más bajo mientras se enorgullecía y miraba hacia otro lado.

Haruka vio su oportunidad llegar. Estaban bajo el marco de la puerta, había muérdago y estaban muy cerca. Tenía un excusa "creíble" para robarle un pequeño beso, y además, era su cumpleaños. "Un buen regalo" supuso.

-Aunque... me gustaría recibir otro regalo de Shintaro-kun...-pronunció calmadamente.

-¿C-cuál?-preguntó nervioso creyendo que quizás quería oír otra de sus canciones.

-No te preocupes, tú cierra los ojos.- Pronunció y entonces el chico de cabello negro no esperando nada, creyendo que era algo estúpido por parte del chico más alto, lo hizo. Cerró los ojos y con un ceño algo fruncido y un sonrojo, esperó a que el menor hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer. Esperaba no lo hiciera una broma o algo parecido, quizás impropio del de cabello castaño, pero no sabía que creer.

"No, no me ha pedido que cierre los ojos para robarme un beso. Eso es estúpido Shintaro"

El más alto por su parte intentaba tomar un poco de valor. "Bien Haruka, vas a hacerlo, le darás un beso a Shintaro. Es tu única oportunidad, Shintaro es completamente heterosexual, y quizás le gusta Ayano... por lo cual, es algo que no debes dejar pasar. Solo hazlo, que es tu única oportunidad..." Se dijo con algo de tristeza pensando en que su amor no era correspondido.

Posó las manos por sobre el rostro del chico. Shintaro se sintió extraño, quiso retroceder por el contacto, pero de repente sintió algo cálido sobre sus propios labios. Comprendió que eran los labios de Haruka y no supo como reaccionar.

Fue un corto y dulce beso.

Haruka se separó de manera apasible mientras Shintaro abría los ojos y lo miraba de manera sorprendida.

-G-gracias por el regalo.- Le dijo nervioso mientras se dirigía a la sala. Se sentía demasiado alegre, estaba riendo como un tonto.

Quizás era un beso no correspondido, pero le había parecido tan suave, cálido y bello, que su corazón no se incomodaba con aquello.

Pero mientras caminaba, casi perdiendo el balance por la alegría, de repente sintió la mano del otro coger la suya.

Haruka volteó a mirarlo. Shintaro solo lo observaba sorprendido. Preguntándole con la mirada "¿por qué?"

-Jeje, perdón Shintaro-kun. Era... algo que siempre quise hacer. Nunca he tenido un enamorado, y pues, siempre quise saber como se sentía un beso. No se lo podía pedir a Takane... y creo que nunca podría besar a alguien que no me gusta. Realmente Shintaro...- Había llegado el momento.- Shintaro me gusta mucho.- Soltó entre alegre y triste.- P-pero, si Shintaro-kun no puede corresponderme, lo entiendo.-Pronunció soltándose de su agarre.-Y no importa, está bien. Gracias por el regalo, me encantó.- Sonrió y se dispuso a irse cuando de repente Shintaro se abalanzó hacia sus labios.

Al final del torpe beso Haruka posó su mano izquierda sobre sus labios. Ahora era él el que preguntaba con la mirada.

-Haruka también me gusta.- Respondió el más bajo.

Haruka sonrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

- Aunque, esto ya una vez había pasado.- Le dijo.- Pero en Agosto, un 15 de Agosto para ser precisos.- Haruka se sorprendió al oír el número.- Algo parecido sucedió, y aquella vez te perdí, odiando aquello, odiando el amor que decías profesar para mi. Pero desde ese día... me empecé a enamorar.- Soltó confesándole sus sentimientos.

Shintaro recordaba que había sucedido aquella vez. Haruka se le había declarado en la escuela cuando apenas si se conocían. Ese día él lo despreció a sobremanera, y al día siguiente supo que el chico había muerto. Se sintió terrible cuando lo supo. Nunca debió ser tan malo con el joven y con aquellos no correspondidos sentimiento; por lo cual, en el siguiente mundo, arrepentido por no haberlo salvado y haber muerto de manera miserable, se dijo que si en algún momento algo así volvía a suceder, iba a corresponderle sin ningún temor.

Un sentimiento se adentró en su corazón y echó raíces de manera cruel y de manera bella. Se había enamorado de Haruka, y por fin volvía a oir aquellas palabras que deseó volver a escuchar en todos los mundos que siguieron.

-Te amo, Haruka-pronunció sosteniendo sus manos mientras de repente, todo el ex-mekakushi-dan aparecía tras él. Su rostro se ensombreció y lo soltó.

-¡Master! ¡Konoha!-pronunció una chica de cabello negro para entonces entrar al mundo cibernético, haciendo creer a todos que se había desmayado.

-¡Konoha-sama!-gritó una niña casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-Jaja, miren miren al parecer Kisaragi-kun era más un Kisara-gay~-profesó Kano.

-Chicos, ya lárguense y dejémoslos hablar. La comida se enfría además.- Dijo finalmente una sorprendida y confundida Kido mientras intentaba alejar a Mary que estaba gritando de la emoción.

Konoha, que no los veía, pues estaba a espaldas a todos ellos, volteó y los miró entre sonrojado, nervioso y con una torpe y enorme sonrisa.

Shintaro lo miró diciéndole con la vista "¡no digas nada!", pero el joven más alto tomó su mano y terminó por pronunciar algo casi al borde de las lágrimas.

**_"El cumpleaños más feliz"_**

Dijo mientras reía y alzaba su mano entrelazada con la de la persona que más amaba. Definitivamente había sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

* * *

...

ShinHaru para todas ustedes~

Lo que sea :v ¡que Summertime record no aclaró nuestras dudas! xDDDD

Espero les haya gustado. Déjenme creer que Haruka se le confesó en otros mundo a Shintaro y por eso Shintaro llora al verlo en el kagerou daze, pues recuerda que estuvo enamorado de él~ *se coloca un venda en la cabeza que dice "*corazón* ShinHaru"*

Sin más, me quito XD. Soy feliz porque Haruka/Konoha, tuvo un final feliz~. Amo el ShinHaru demasiado, fui muy feliz con el final :w: .

Comenten si les ha gustado, siempre anima un review. Cuídense~ ¡Saludos!


End file.
